Stage of my Soul
by theaterinspired
Summary: I'm knocked out and you are coming to my soul. welcome to my theater... this is a random oc story that really doesnt have a conection to any certain character. but it might incorperate those characters if this goes longer than the current one shot.


**so i was watching soul eater and started this story. its interesting if you ask me. its in second person, which was a challenge and idk how it went. its you and me... well, read and tell me what you think... i might make this into more than a one shot, we shall see. I dont own soul eater, but in all honesty i dont think i need to say that with this story. and please review with if you like it or not. **

****

**

* * *

**

I had fainted from the fight. It wasn't that you weren't a good miser, I just took too many blows doing my job; I guess I wasn't strong enough. But you decided that you wanted to try and bring me back. So apparently you decided to undertake the concept of resonating with me. So now you came into my soul and here you are.

My soul is made up of a dark room at first glance. So pitch black that at first, it's as dark as death or blindness. You can't see your own hand millimeters away from your face. The air here is blowing cold, as if you were in front of an air conditioning unit, but again, you can't see its source. You can also feel the floor beneath your feet but you still can't see it. Out of pure blindness and hopelessness and desperation to get back out to reality, you take a step forward and strip into a plush, carpeted chair.

You moan slightly at the pain now in your back and back of your head from your clumsy move. But as you open your eyes you realize that now you can see. You apparently tripped into a theater chair, congratulations. As you look up, you see that there is a balcony above you. You slowly sit up so as not to cause a headache from when your head smacked into the arm rest of the chair. As you do you realize that you are facing an empty stage. There is an orchestra pit down by the stage, but nothing is there. Just an empty grand piano and drum kit covered in dust and spider webs. The stage is light simply. A calming light, not harsh, but soft. The stage has its black curtains drawn creating the simple back drop. The red main current is pulled back as if the show is ready to go on, but no one is on the stage.

You get up and slowly start to walk down the empty aisles towards the stage. As you do so, you notice how the theater itself is nice, with blue walls and upholstery with a silver swirling pattern of accent. There is also a beautiful silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The lights are currently off but you can still see the cobwebs hanging to the crystals as they sway with the air.

You start to come up towards the stage and start yelling, "Hello, is anyone in here?" A voice answers from back stage, "Hang on…" It's followed by a loud crash of metal on metal causing you to wince a little of the imagining pain being caused. I stumble out onto the stage pulling a bucket off of my foot. I smooth out the wrinkles in my dark blue skirt and pull my white sweater vest with various blue diamonds on it over my navy blue polo.

"Sorry," I tell you, "I just, haven't had anyone in here in a long time… or ever for that matter."

"Why not?"

I shrug, "Just don't. I don't want people to see me if they aren't worth my time, so I keep many people out. And those that I am willing to let come, don't that often."

You look around, "Well, what show are you doing?"

"It's not one that is written out, it's improvisation. But that's not what's important. Why are you here?"

"Because I need to get you out of here," you say as the reason for your visit comes back to you. "You're unconscious. I need your help out there. I can't fight without you."

I smile down at you from my place on the stage, "There is only one way to get me out of here."

"What is that?"

"In case you haven't noticed," I said as I twirled around the stage, "There is no spot light up here."

"You want me to get one," you guess while trying to hide a laugh.

"No," I reply. My eyes sparkle a little with the excitement they are trying to hide. "I want you to come up here and join me."

Will you join me on the stage of my soul? That is for you to decide.


End file.
